


to see without eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it Prompted This, Blind Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I saw a Twitter Post, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms, reader isn’t necessarily a woman i am just a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the thunder is harsh, and the lightning is unforgiving. sweet nothings are whispered into your ear, and even if you can’t see it you understand your girlfriend is smiling.
Relationships: Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Character(s), can be interpreted as Reader/Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	to see without eyes

At first, you don’t notice. You were busy making pastries, your hands kneading the soft dough which granted you safety from the cold, cold world. There wasn’t too much of a difference between the temperature of the dough and in your apartment, but having your hands encased in something makes you feel somewhat safe. You did not need your girlfriend around, either. You had much experience around cooking utensils, yet Medusa still felt obligated to watch over you, helping you around the kitchen when you showed even the slightest bit of struggle.

”Why?” You had first questioned, confident in your own abilities.

Medusa almost certainly had a smile on her face as she replied, “Because I love you, and I want to make sure you’re okay.” As much as you disliked the inherent cheesiness of that sentence, your heart lit up as if it had been encased in fairy lights. 

As much as you wanted her to realize that you were going to be okay and that you didn’t need her watching over your shoulder, you couldn’t deny the fact that her presence there was incredibly calming. Her hand, smooth as silk and warm as the fire during a cold winter night, firmly squeezed yours in response. You had no reason to be nervous, for she was there. You did not need to fret, for she was there. Your Medusa was the kindest, the sweetest, the gentlest...you loved her to bits and anything that you could do would be spent towards making her happier, and she would have done the same. Perhaps her gaze could turn humans to stone, but to you she only kneaded your heart like it was the dough in your hands.   
  
It was the second clap of thunder that snapped you out of your thoughts, roaring loudly for all in its steel jungle to hear. Your chest felt tighter and your eyebrows furrowed internally, yet you couldn’t care less as you searched for the loving embrace of your girlfriend, and she was _there._ You were welcomed into her arms with barely any hesitation. You touch the skin of her face, warm and textured. There were imperfections which you loved so much about her, and Medusa knew that. You hug her tighter, and she does too in response.

Medusa guides you to your couch, and you a blanket must have been laid on top of you, its plush hair brushing against your skin. Your girlfriend (she was your girlfriend! Sometimes it would only sink in now, when she did so much for you, that you realized how lucky you were) climbed into the blanket with you, holding you in a tight embrace. It was as if you were clinging for your life, but you never wanted to let go. You hoped that all of your love would be somehow magically transferred over to her, that she understood your love for her in its entirety.

You loved Medusa so much, and you want her to love you so much too.

**Author's Note:**

> can this be considered offensive because if it is im sorry but....medusa lesbian....


End file.
